Tak Butuh Satu Detik untuk Menyukaimu
by immaurnewbae
Summary: "Tak Butuh Satu Detik untuk Menyukaimu" Sebuah kisah yang berawal dari 2 orang yang bertemu disebuah Rumah Sakit. Berawal dari pertemuan yang tak begitu menyengangkan tetapi tanpa mereka sadari takdir sedang mengatur segalanya. [YUNJAE/DBSK][REMAKE][YAOI][DIBACA YU][1/6]
1. prolog

**_1/6_**

Disclaimer: semua karakter yang ada disini merupakan ciptaan tuhan dan orang tua mereka

A/n : remake dari novel yang berjudul sama milik flazy A, yaoi yang ga suka silahkan di close

 ** _MC: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho serta member DBSK lainnya_**

 ** _Prolog_**

 ** _Kim Jaejoong_**

Dia adalah Jung Yunho, seorang aktor, vokalis sekaligus gitaris band terkenal Mr.Sky. Pagi tadi kakeknya meninggal. Dia pasti bersedih karena hal itu.

"Aku turut berduka cita, aku tahu ini membuatmu sedih. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan…."

" _Kau mengerti_?" ujar Yunho sinis padaku." Skenario apasih yang kalian hafalkan? Kenapa semua dokter selalu bilang tahu apa yang aku rasakan, tapi wajah kalian tetap tampak begitu tenang? Kalau kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya, kalian tidak akan setenang itu! Sadar tidak sih kalau kalian itu sok tahu?!"

 ** _Jung Yunho_**

" _Sok tahu_?! Dengar ya, kami tidak sok tahu! Kami hanya berusaha membantu!"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan!" ujarku.

"Aku…. aku hanya…. butuh Kakekku…."

"Kau butuh Kakekmu? Kalau begitu kau butuh mati!" ucap lelaki berjas putih itu marah.

"Kau terkejut mendengar skenario yang tidak pernah kau dengar sebelumnya? Kau perlu tahu kalau kami tidak bersandiwara! Kami mengabdi mempertaruhkan hidup untuk semua pasien yang membutuhkan kami! Dan itu bukan sandiwara seperti yang biasa kau lakukan di drama!"


	2. pembuka (1-2)

_**Prolog**_

 _ **Yunho**_

"Ya, halo?" sapaku saat ponselku berbunyi.

"Halo?" aku bertanya lagi saat disana tidak ada jawaban.

"Halo, siapa ini?"

"..."

Aku mendesah lalu menutup _flap_ ponsel dengan kasar. Siapa sih yang iseng (lagi-lagi) menelponku sepagi ini? Adakah orang jahil yang bernafsu saat jam masih menunjukan jam tiga pagi? Aku yakin, aku tidak sedang terlibat utang dengan siapapun, lagipula tidak ada _debt collector_ yang berminat meneror pada pukul tiga pagi.

Selalu saja begini. Selalu saja.

Tentu aku menambahkan kata 'lagi-lagi' didalam tanda kurung. Karena ini terjadi tidak hanya sekali, tetapi puluhan kali ! Bahkan sedikit lagi deringan telpon dari nomor tidak dikenal itu, rekornya berubah menjadi ratusan kali. Yang benar saja, orang ini kenapa sih? Dia -yang aku tidak tahu siapa- sering menghubungi nomirku dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, lalu beberapa detik kemudian panggilan ditutup. Atau kalau aku kesal, akulah orang yang akan menutup panggilan lebih dulu.

Aku tidak tahu ini adalah orang yang sama atau bukan, yang jelas nomornya selalu berbeda.

 _ **Jaejoong**_

"Ini, Noona" kataku sambil mengembalikan ponsel Kahi Noona.

"Kau baru saja menelpon?" tanyanya ketika menerima ponselnya kembali lalu mulai memoleskan krim malam ke wajahnya lagi.

"Ya. Hanya sebentar kok, lagipula sekarangkan jam gratis menelpon," kataku lalu naik ke ranjang Kahi Noona.

"Siapa yang kau telepon? Junsu? "

Aku menggeleng. Kahi Noona mengernyit, bisa kulihat dari bayangannya yang terpantul di kaca besar meja rias.

"Kalau begitu orang 'asing' itu lagi? U-Know?" tanya Kahi Noona, berpaling padaku.

"Yaaa?"

"Bukaaaaan! Maksudku orang asing itu, Jae. Namanya U-Know, kan? ck , namanya membuat ku bingung," katanya menggerutu lalu melanjutkan polesan krim malamnya lagi.

"Kau tidak punya banyak teman. Yang dekat denganmu hanya Junsu. Jadi, kalau kau tidak menelpon Junsu, berarti kau menelpon 'dia'. Huuu, dasar cinta remaja!"

Aku tersenyum. Ya, aku memang sering menelpon orang itu. Namanya U-Know. Aku tidak mengenalnya, tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa, tidak tahu dimana rumahnya, dan tidak tahu akun Facebook-nya, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku menelponnya? itu karena aku suka suaranya. Itu saja. Hanya itu.

"Oh iya, Noona. Kalau nanti U-Know menelpon balik, langsung matikan saja ya panggilanny," tambahku.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Kahi Noona benar-benar berbunyi dan itu dari U-Know!

"Kumohoooonnnn, Nooonaaaaa!" pintaku memohon-mohon, akan gawat sekali kalau U-Know menemukanku!

Kahi Noona mendesah sebelum menekan tombol merah di ponselnya.

"Aku tidak percaya aku akan menuruti permintaanmu. Kau tahu tidak sih lama-lama tindakan ini sama saja dengan tindakan kriminal?!"

 _ **Yunho**_

Ponselku berbunyi. Kulirik sebentar dan disana tertera nomor yang tidak dikenal lagi. Aku menghela napas berat lalu melemparkan ponsel itu kedalam tas. Selalu saja ada nomor asing. Bukannya aku merasa terganggu, hanya saja aku jadi terlalu penasaran. Orang inu tidak pernah berkata sehuruf pun di telepon. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia selalu menelponku? Darimana dia dapat nomorku?

Dan lagu, ini membuatku sedikit curiga. Jangan-janagn orang itu bukan orang baik? Apa yang dia inginkan dariku sebenarnya?

"YUNHOOOO!" Teriak Choi Seungcheol saat masuk ke ruang aula.

Dia melemparkan tas ke lantai dan mendekatiku dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau! Bisakah kau pedulikan ponselmu sebentar saja? Aku hampir mati mencarimu! Dan kutelpon saja kau tidak menghiraukan? Ponsel mu dimakan anjing ? Hah?" tanyanya marah.

" Ponselku berbunyi. Bukan kau, tapi nomor asing," jawabku sambil mengembalikan bola basket ke gedung aula.

"Itu aku, Bodoh! Aku baru saja mengganti nomor! Simpan sekarang agar lainkali kau tidak mencampakan panggilanku lagi!" balas Seungcheol kesal.

Aku tersenyum. Ha! Temanku yang satu ini memang paling tidak bisa bersabar. Aku segera mengambil ponsel dari tas lalu berjalan menuju tempat parkir sepeda.

"Maaf. Aku hanya berpikir itu bukan kau, tapi orang asing," kataku padanya.

"Jadi, kau akan terus mengabaikan nomor asing? Kalau itu penting bagaimana? Kau tidak punya nomor rumah sakit, kan? Bagaimana kalau suatu satu rumah sakit menelpon karena adikmu sedang koma dan kau tetap tidak memperdulikan panggilan itu hanya karena nomor rumah sakit tidak tersimpan di kontakmu?

Aku tertawa. Terheran-heran melihat Seungcheol bicara nyaris tanpa bernapas.

"Sebagai pria kau ini cerewet sekali. Kau ini _**logore** ya?" _ tanya ku terkekeh.

Seungcheol tertawa bangga. "Kau lupa ya apa jabatanku disekolah ini? Memangnya aku bisa apa selain bicara?"

Ah ya, Seungcheol adalah ketua klub debat tahun lalu, tapi dia kan sudah pensiun, harusnya dia berhenti banyak bicara.

"WOOOOIIII CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!" teriak seseorang.

Kami berdua menoleh kebelakang dan bisa kulihat itu geng Bang Yongguk berlari kearah kami.

"Aaahhh, Sial! Kenapa harus kita berjalan lewat klub ballet sih ?!" protes seungcheol.

"Kenapa?"

" Aku menyukainya adiknya Yongguk, Bang Minah. Dan parahnya, Yongguk tau," kata seungcheol.

Apa?! Aku tahu Minah adalah adik perempuan Yongguk, agak aneh memang, adik seorang berandal seperti Yongguk malah anak ballet. Kedua kakak beradik ini memang berbeda 180 derajat.

Seungcheol memang bodoh! Setidaknya kalau dia nekat mendekati Minah, Yongguk tidak boleh tahu. Kalau begini sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

BUGH! Anak buah Yongguk berhasil menangkap Seungcheol dan segera mebubuhi satu tonjokan diperut Seungcheol.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekati Minah, Tolol! Kau tidak cukup kuat untuk menyukai adikku!" bentak Yongguk.

Belum puas Seungcheol babak belur, Yongguk masih menambahkan tendangan ke perut Seungcheol dan Seungcheol pun sukses terkapar.

" Hentikan...," suruhku.

Yongguk menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum sinis.

"Kau ada disini ,Yunho? Kau ada dipihak Seungcheol? " tanyanya

" Sebenarnya tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka caramu menghajar orang lemah," ucapku.

"Heh, Kurang ajar kau, Yunho!" protes Seungcheol, tidak suka perkataanku barusan.

Hhh, diam saja Bodoh! masih sempat-sempatnya dia membantah.

"Baiklah. Hajar Yunho juga!" suruh Yongguk.

Sebelum anak buah Yongguk menuju ke arahku, aku berlari ke arah mereka terlebih dahulu dan segera menonjok mereka. Sebenarnya ini tidak adil. Anak buah Yongguk ada empat orang dan aku hanya sendiri. Seungcheol jelas tidak masuk hitungan, untuk berdiri saja dia tidak mampu. Aku heran kenapa laki-laki lemah seperti dia berani naksir sama Minah. Dan aku heran kenapa laki-laki ini berani selingkuh, karena setahuku sebenarnya Seungcheol sudah punya kekasih.

"Kalau berani kau sendiri yang melawaanku!" seruku pada Yongguk.

Tanpa intro lagi, Yongguk menendang perutku. Aku mundur sedikit dan kuakui, rasanya memang lumayan sakit. Sebelum jarak Yongguk lebih jauh lagi, aku membalas menendang perutnya.

Yongguk berhasil terkapar. Dibantu anak buahnya, Yongguk berusaha berdiri. Dia akan melawan lagi dan ketika itu juga ponselku berbunyi

"TIME OUTT!" seruku lalu segera mencari dimana ponselku berada.

" _Time out_? Kau pikir ini basket?" tanya Yongguk tidak percaya.

Ah, ini dia ponselku. Dari nomor tidak dikenal lagi.

"Halo?" sapaku

BUGH! Aku memukul perut salah satu anak buah Yongguk - dengan sikuku - yang menyerangku dari belakang.

"Sudah kubilang _Time out_! Kau tidak melihat aku sedang menerima telepon?! Jangn berani- berani menyerangku sekarang!" bentakku.

Yongguk melongo. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti orang bodoh.

"Halo? Halo? Siapa ini?" tanyaku pada ponsel. Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Hhh.. setidaknya bicaralah padaku!

"Aku tidak percaya kau berhenti berkelahi hanya harena ada telepon! Dasar kau-"

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA! BERHENTI BERKELAHI!"

Jantungku hampr lepas dari tempatnya ketika kudengar suara bergaung Guru Lee. Aduh, kami akan terkena masalah lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

jeng jeng jeng kira2 siapa yang nelpon yunppa yaaa?

ps: buat prolog nya masih ada 1chp lagi so bare with me yaaaa

 ** _logore :_** berasal dari kata _Logorrhea._ Terkadang diklasifikasi sebagai penyakit mental. Pasien biasanya berbicara terus-menerus tanpa henti.

.

.


End file.
